Grief
by Sloane Michaels
Summary: "The punishment for murder is death. So that's what I'll do." Very high T.


**Good Afternoon every great person who has decided to read this. Let me warn you. This story is something I wrote randomly in the middle of doing homework. But that doesn't mean that I didn't edit and check it carefully before posting it. Anyway, this story is depressing, which pretty much describes all of my one-shots at this point. Please R & R. Tell me what you think. Your reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **WARNING: Self Abuse, Cutting, and Attempted Suicide. Very high T.**

Chase Davenport lifted his head from the counter where it had solemnly lay for two hours straight. His eyes were red from crying, his nose a little stuffy. He had known the guy for all nineteen years of his life. And now, he was gone. The fun-loving guy he had known, loved, and hated was gone. He would never again open his eyes. He would never come down into the lab and make horrible jokes. Or ask the stupidest questions. Or throw Chase around. He was... Chase couldn't bring himself to say the one four letter word that had changed his life career and team setting. The strongest guy in the world was... The best brother on the planet was... Dead. There. He had said it, or, at least thought it.

'Why?' Chase asked himself. 'Why him?' 'Why couldn't it be me?' A little voice in his head told him that it was all his fault. He believed it, whole-heartedly. Adam was gone because of his folly. It wasn't Bree's fault, or Mr. Davenport's, or Douglas', or Leo's. It wasn't Adam's. It was his, and his alone. And he would carry that guilt with him forever.

Chase made his way down to the lab, catching a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror. He was unkempt. His hair hadn't been brushed in days. He hadn't slept at all. He hadn't done much of anything except think about what had happened and blame himself for it. He ignored his appearance and stood in front of his big brother's capsule, memories flowing back, sending tears to his eyes, which fell freely. Chase never cried. But now, he did. And all the tears held back over nineteen years came down.

* * *

Chase looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted Adam to blame him. He wanted Adam to punch him for what he did. But he wasn't there to do it, so Chase did it himself. Starting small, but quickly escalating. Chase punched himself in the face, the arms. Anywhere. And he did it hard. Hard enough to send pain throughout his body, to punish himself for what happened. He punched the mirror, breaking it into pieces. He grabbed one of the shards, studying it. He was broken and hurt. Blaming himself, he cut his wrist, watching the blood spill out at the split of his skin. He did it again, blaming himself all the while. He cut his arm many times before he scrapped the shard across his side, and then once across his face. He was making himself pay.

Bree entered the room on a whim and saw her youngest brother standing in front of a broken mirror. She gasped at his arms and face. Bree almost called her father/uncle, but Chase stopped her.

"Don't," he ordered.

"But Chase?" Bree sighed, looking over her brother. She sped to get some disinfectant and bandages. She wrapped Chase's arm and side. His cheek, she placed a bandage on. "Why?"

"Just get out and don't say anything!" Chase snapped, falling onto the bed in the room. Bree obeyed, with a question in her conscience.

* * *

'I should have died, not Adam,' Chase told himself. He knew it. But nobody blamed him. He hated it. He wanted someone to blame him. He wanted to suffer for what he had done. He had murdered his brother. And the punishment for murder was death. So Chase chose to punish himself since nobody else would. He would kill himself if he had to. And that's what it had come to. Chase stood at the edge of the cliff that his home stood on. He looked below, breathing deeply. And he took a step into empty air.

Chase didn't fall. Someone had grabbed onto him. Bree. She pulled him onto solid ground and hugged him. "It's not your fault," she soothed, as Chase sobbed into her shoulder. "You didn't mean for him to die."

* * *

 _Dear Adam,_

 _This is Chase. I'm not sure if you know that. I mean, well... nevermind. You probably know very well that you're gone. Otherwise, I would be talking to you face to face rather than writing. This makes no sense, I know._

 _I miss the times we wrestled around in the lab. Bionic Brother Toss was my favorite, even though I broke a rib once. I long to be thrown around by you again. I always said that I hated it, but it was an important part of our relationship. What made us the brother's we are._

 _I miss the fun times we had together. I would tutor you. And you would ask the stupid questions. I'm sorry for sounding superior and putting you down for not being as smart as me._

 _I'm sorry about what happened. I should never have betrayed you. It's all my fault. When Krane and Giselle interrogated me, I broke and told them where you were. How the rest of us survived, I don't know. You are my brother. I know that you wouldn't give me to them. I am the worst brother, leader, and friend ever. It should've been me. They wanted my chip schematics years ago, why didn't they want them now? I am so sorry. I basically murdered you. And the price for murder is death. Which is what will happen to me, even though no one will accuse me of what I have committed._

 _Forget what I wrote about dying. I'm needed to continue out what we all started before we were born. To save people. I may have told them where you were, but you fought to protect those innocent civilians. I know that I am needed more than ever now in the team._

 _FYI, no one can replace you._

 _Love ya man,_

 _Chase Leonardo Davenport_


End file.
